1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing program based operating method for computer networks for controlling load-balanced access by a user computer to a server computer in a computer network with multiple user and server computers.
2. Background Art
A general problem with computer networks that incorporate multiple user and server computers consists of assigning to the individual user computers in the most optimized manner a server computer that has sufficient capacities, i.e., the lowest possible load. In the state of the art, this problem has, until now, essentially been solved in such a way that one of the servers registers the calls coming from the network of user computers for programs installed on all servers, and performs an allocation between a certain server computer and the user computer. The criterion for these allocations is the desire to balance the load of all connected server computers as evenly as possible.
However, the server computer that has been given prominence in the hierarchy over the remaining server computers, which assumes the access control and is commonly referred to as the load-balancing server, has the problem that load-balanced access by the individual user computers to certain server computers is no longer possible if this computer fails.